


短打集（Practice Writing Collection）

by SleepyLuna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 提姆如何对抗失眠





	1. 雨雪

雨一直在下，甚至比往常更甚，重重地坠落伞面，似疾行的鼓点，咚咚咚敲响夏日的终曲。

雪也不曾停。静静地飘下，落在柔软的黑发上，结成小小的冰晶。冬天似乎漫长得看不到尽头。

“还有多久？”杰森稍稍提高音量，越过雨水的鼓点，问道。

“啊……”提姆轻叹一声，热气化作一阵白雾，融化了些围巾上的细小雪花。“大概五分钟。”

他比那时候精神多了。杰森想。初见面时，提姆像只受伤的小猫，蜷缩在街角，在夏日的大雨中瑟瑟发抖。不过，对提姆来说，应该是在冬季的大雪中忍受煎熬。  
  


提姆是个怪人，对杰森来说是这样。所谓的战斗制服看起来更像是奇装异服，甚至说是戏服都能让人更容易接受。而凛冽寒冬中，伤痕累累、满身血污地倒在街头不省人事，更像是小说里才会遇到的奇异情节。但提姆就这样出现在他眼前。

“当时也没觉得你有多奇怪，只想着你要赶紧接受救治。”杰森对醒来的提姆这样说道。

“哇哦……”好奇宝宝稍稍瞪大了双眼，把惊讶之情悄悄埋进心里，“我还以为我们两个身处两季会更让你惊奇。”

“哈？这是什么奇怪的事吗？”杰森倚在窗前，截断了雨后放晴的日光。闪着金光的睫毛微微颤动，像童话里高大善良的王子。  
  


雪下得越来越大，提姆的头发和肩头已经积了一层薄霜。他像尊雕像似的一动不动，只有面前随呼吸一阵阵出现的白雾显示着他的活动迹象。

杰森抬手想为他拂去些积雪，却被拦下。那只年轻的手在寒冬里显得有些惨白，手的主人却连头都不曾动，只简短地说了句：“别。”  
  


提姆从未像现在这样期盼着夏天，他已经在冬季的哥谭奋战了太久太久，几乎已经忘了充满阳光与炎热的日子是什么样子。他熟悉的城市是诡异的，陷入了永恒的寒冬，黑暗、诡计、寒冷、无情，永远相伴相生。

然后他遇见了对自己伸出援手的杰森。虽然他仍然不能亲身体验到夏日，但杰森就像时空裂隙中的一盏灯，为他带来了些许温暖。即使，杰森之外的世界仍旧冰冷而黑暗。  
  


杰森不忍心看眼前的大男孩受冻，把他那只阻挡自己的手轻轻送回温暖的大衣口袋里，却任由愈来愈大的雨水打湿自己的手臂。

提姆轻轻嘟囔了一句，声音闷在围巾里，变成了一口热气。

“你说什么？”其实杰森并没有那么好奇，但现在再不说话就没有机会了。

“我说……遇见你真是坏事。”

杰森嗤笑几声，摇摇头。“好在我们马上就不用再见了。”

提姆又在围巾里呜呜呜地说了些什么。  
  


杰森不得不承认提姆是相当好看的。虽然满身伤痕和那深沉气与他的年纪不太相符，可有时他还是会露出一些那个年纪的男孩子才有的青春气息。

“想尝尝冰激凌吗？今年的新口味。”

“我可是在过冬啊！”

“你遇见我以后也不用继续那份兼职正义小卫士的工作了，冬天吃冰激凌也没什么。”

提姆小小地用鼻子发出一声哼，比平时稍高的音调听起来像是在撒娇。  
  


杰森站在提姆身边，重心从左移到右，又从前挪到后，转过一圈又一圈。细碎的音节在喉咙里嗡嗡作响，好半天才说道：“我……”后面的音节被雨水斩断了，碎成珍珠散落进大雨里。

提姆不知该把自己的目光放在何处，他已经盯着眼前空无一人的街道很久了。耳边那个温柔的声音尚未把话说完，但他也早已知道后面的内容。于是，他接下去回应道。“我也是。”

沉默中，时空终于要修正自己运行时的小错误了，宇宙的“嘀嗒”声越来越让人不安。

“三十秒，杰。”提姆第一次转头看着杰森，目光融化了雪花。  
  


“你的眼里没有雪。”杰森这么说道。

提姆没有明白这句没头没脑的话，挑起一边眉毛代替发问，一边还不忘往嘴里塞冰激凌。

“你身处冬天，但你的心在夏天。”

“哦哦……”提姆发出夸张的恍然大悟的声音，又咯咯笑了两下。“那你会吻我吗？”

“也许等雪融化的时候会。”


	2. 失眠症患者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆如何对抗失眠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 活在对话里的杰

提姆意识到自己醒着，不知道自己是睡过去又醒来，还是干脆一直都没有睡过。他也不想知道这些，他唯一明白的事就是自己此时此刻并不受修普诺斯喜爱，被扔回了人间的黑夜，接受清醒意识的折磨。哪怕自己喜欢——当然他只会说是受客观情况所迫——甚至习惯了非正常作息，他也明白自己是需要睡眠的。

窗户处于关闭状态，窗帘也完好地遮住了夜光，这些睡前提姆都亲自确认过，就算不是也没关系，还有最后一道抵御光线的壁垒——眼罩。它是倪克斯的化身，完美贴合了面部曲线，从眼眶到鼻梁都被覆盖住，眼睛处贴心地凸起，不给一到夜晚就敏感无比的皮肤一丝压力。房间很乱，但床仍是柔软温暖的，支撑着疲惫的身躯，给予归宿。空调运转良好，安静无声，室内保持着舒适的温度，偶尔能听见机器发出“咔嗒”声。房间里还有其它声响——是白噪音，大雨倾盆，过多的雨水从窗户上流下，模糊扭曲了户外的场景，失焦后的世界朦胧暧昧；雨水落在地上却变得污浊，裹挟着石子、灰尘——

**提摩西·德雷克，别想这些没用的！** 提姆命令自己。 **不，什么都别想。睡觉。**

但这没用，他的大脑还在不停工作，源源不断地产生新意识，他完全失去了对自己思维的掌控。

**真好，我的大脑想谋杀我，还是慢性的。**

提姆开始回忆自己在这一天里有没有做别的不利睡眠的事。咖啡，他极度克制地只在早上喝了一杯，也有意识地没有过晚摄入其他含咖啡因的饮料。三餐正常，至少他没有饿着肚子入睡。工作也一如往常，没有紧急事件来拉响脑内的小警铃，强迫他保持清醒。没有在黑暗的房间里不开灯使用电脑，事实上，他为了今晚能获得良好的睡眠，在午夜前就关闭了电脑，把夜间行动留给了自己的队友。

**我对自己够好了，为什么我就是不能安稳、简单、干脆地睡上一觉呢。**

提姆的大脑现在已经自说自话地背叛了身体，独自在游乐场里狂欢，仿佛坐上了过山车，一路癫狂疾驰，哪怕是沉重的眩晕感都没法阻止。身体却拒绝了大脑发来的邀请函，提姆感觉自己的四肢已经陷进了床里，偶尔能感觉到肢体最远末端传来不受意识驱动的微小抽动。薄薄的眼皮也拒绝运动，绝不睁开，誓死守卫自己在黑夜的尊严。

**到底哪里出问题了。**

提姆几乎要把原因归结于自己起床后先迈了右脚，而不是左脚。然后，一个音节从他嘴里跑出，一个他力不能及的因素。

这仿佛变成了召唤修普诺斯的一句咒语。不知过了多久，整个世界离他而去，梦与现实的边界变得模糊，后来的事在脑海中变成了泡沫，生发后又破灭。


	3. 散步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汽水、夕阳、晚风、凉拖，是夏天的味道。

“扑哧！”罐口的小圆片歪着浸入饮料中，一连串的气泡随即上升，在半径3厘米的圆形水平制造出一场场小型爆炸。

提姆忽然感觉牙齿有些发涩，不觉磨了磨牙齿：“水、二氧化碳、焦糖——喂！”

手上的凉意忽然被夺走，落入了杰森手中，杰森又顺势仰头“咚咚”地灌下一大口，“还有咖啡因。”

递还回来的罐子的分量少了近乎一半，提姆皱起眉头，看着眼前的可乐怪兽，却没有说责怪的话。“我说，你的食道是铁做的吗？”

“什么跟什么啊？”杰森一张口，就散发出可乐的味道，“太渴了，就先喝一口而已。”

他又提起手里的塑料袋晃了晃，悉悉簌簌的声响里混着饮料的和易拉罐的晃动声。“我还要给阿福帮忙，就先回去了。”说完，他便真的只用了一眨眼的功夫跑到了前方的桥上。

“等等！”提姆趿拉着凉拖“啪嗒啪嗒”地追赶了两步，“我也一起！”

杰森停下来，看着他，回答道：“你太慢啦！”

他指了指提姆的脚下，笑着说，“不如赏赏风景，慢慢来。”

天空在杰森身后，由蓝色过渡到了橙色，云彩像棉花糖一样铺开。他的影子斜斜落下，拉长的阴影离提姆还有一些距离。

可乐的甜味在提姆口腔里弥漫开来，他伸出脚，将两人的距离缩小了60厘米，又60厘米。

“那也足够追上你了。”


	4. MM豆的幸福时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM豆真是让人开心和幸福的东西啊

“我想要这个！”“这个！”“还有这个！”

提米说着，按下机关，巧克力豆顺着机关闸门哗啦啦地流进长条塑料袋中。白色的、粉色的、红色的、紫色的、绿色的、黄色的巧克力豆在袋子里一层层叠加，变成了层叠的彩虹。

提米上下摇了摇袋子，巧克力豆们滚来滚去，彩虹的边界变得模糊了，但他一点儿都不在乎，脸上还是挂着笑容。

“杰，拿着！”提米把手里装满了巧克力豆的塑料袋扔进杰森手里，转身又开始灌新一袋巧克力豆。

“一包就够了，鸟宝宝，你会吃坏牙的。”杰森忽然觉得提米离自己好远，于是他一边喊着，一边跨过人群去到他身边。

但提米完全没有停下的意思，“啊，现在拿的是巧克力花生啦！”

“你好开心。”杰森觉得世界变得好奇妙，他觉得自己的心有些轻飘飘的。

“是呀！”提米的声音也像羽毛一样在空中飞舞，“一进来就闻到了甜甜的巧克力味。”

杰森不置可否，但他能肯定的是，提米的声音像巧克力似的流进他的心里，就像《查理和巧克力工厂》里的巧克力河。

他忍不住想把这个男孩抱进怀里。

“会化掉的吧。”他不禁把心里话说出来了。

但是提米不知道他的意思，还以为他在担心手里的巧克力豆。“现在的气温还不会化。”

然后，提米把新灌好的一大包巧克力花生塞进杰森怀里，又跑进人群里去了。

“听说杯子在打折。”

 _很好。_ 杰森想， _打折的杯子就更好了，这样就可以心安理得地买两个。_

杰森在去追提米前，从袋子里拿出一颗巧克力豆放进嘴里。虽然还没有付款，但是偷吃一颗也没有关系。

“原来巧克力真的能让人快乐啊。”


	5. 家庭摄影师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆喜欢在家拍照，而杰森对他这么做的原因心知肚明。

提姆有个习惯，他喜欢拿着相机到处拍摄，哪怕是在家的时候。很难说这到底是他与生俱来的侦探性格使然，还是因为他无法抗拒按下快门时，掌握了那个瞬间的感觉。

直到有一次，杰森——提姆的现室友——终于忍不住发问：“嘿，提姆，你的手机里是不是塞满了自拍？”

提姆在楼梯上停下，转过头，眉毛扭成一团，一脸疑惑，“没有。我……我不喜欢自拍。”

随即，他明白了杰森的用意，笑了笑，“我喜欢拍别人。”

“噢，好吧。”

“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”

杰森关上了房间的门。提姆则继续走下楼梯，坐在沙发前的地板上，把沙发当作靠垫。他摘下挂在脖子上的相机，开始一张张检阅今天晚上拍摄的照片——是在厨房的杰森。

通常，提姆在拍照时不太会考虑构图的问题。不过，他还是希望能够把他们的厨房拍摄得更好看一点。比如，灯光可以更明亮一些，但不要刺眼；空间上的延伸感可以再加强一些；噢，忘记放进洗碗机的脏盘子下次可以不用入镜。凡此种种，总之，可以更有生活的感觉，更……温馨一些？

提姆的心悄悄地多跳动了一下。

下一张照片模糊不清，是杰森的手挡住了镜头，画面上映出他手掌的纹路。

“嘿！提姆，让一让，收起你的相机。”杰森的手掌覆上提姆相机的镜头，才让这个小摄影师从相机后探出了头。

“我正在拍照呢。”

“而我正在做饭。”杰森把相机往下推了推，“我看你是已经忘了当初我们怎么分配谁来做饭这件事了。”

“我没有。”

提姆没有撒谎。

搬进房子的第一天，杰森提出他来做饭，提姆点头回答，“我都行，你随意。”

事后，提姆才发现杰森的意思是，那天晚上他来做饭。那时，提姆正要把切好的蔬菜全部放进锅里水煮。好心的杰森自此承担起了两人的饭食大事，而提姆也得以重拾他的相机。

“我没忘。只是，你懂的，家庭作业。”提姆耸耸肩，晃了晃胸前的相机。

杰森小小地哼笑一声，“我对此表示怀疑。哪个作业需要你拍这么久，你都拍了好几个月了。”

“这个嘛，因为这是一份——长期的大作业，得做好几个月那种。”提姆有恃无恐地用自己的学生身份撒着谎。

杰森也装作相信他谎话的样子，“行了，鸟宝宝，帮忙把这些盘子端到餐桌上去。”

晚饭的情节在提姆的脑子里又跑过一遍，提姆的手指摸了摸按键，还是按了下去，屏幕上弹出“是否确认删除”的提示。

“提姆——！”杰森拉开房门，拖长了声调喊了一声楼下的男孩。

提姆抬起头，不自觉地把相机屏幕往怀里藏了藏。“怎么了？”

“提醒你一下，记得洗碗。不然明天我就罢工不做饭了。”

“好的，没问题！”提姆的眼睛里溢出了星星。

他又把目光移回相机屏幕，选择了“取消”。

 

提姆还有个习惯，他会洗出喜欢的照片，然后贴在他的“侦探墙”上。

这个习惯是杰森第一次进入提姆的房间后才发现的。他双臂环抱在胸前，斟酌着措辞：“提姆，你知道自己这样有点让人毛骨悚然，对吧？”

被点名的男孩坐在侦探墙前的旋转椅上，转过身来，点了点头。“嗯哼，确实有点——”

“让我觉得我是个罪犯什么的。”

“神经质的感觉。”

两人几乎同时开口，然后又陷入沉默，消化对方说的话，接着又同时大笑起来。

“你不是罪犯吗，红头罩先生？”

“我认为更合适的身份是反英雄。而且，你这不是神经质，而是痴汉行为。”

 _我家里还有好几相册罗宾时期的你。_ 提姆在心里回了一句，嘴上却只说了两个词就打住，“那么现在……”

提姆从旋转椅上站起来，他的个头比杰森要矮一些，但真正看向对方的脸时就感觉不到这一点微小的差距。他轻轻碰了碰杰森的嘴唇，又立刻分开，看向杰森的眼睛，什么都没有说，却又在等一个回应。

_如果你对我的感觉也像我对你一样，就吻我吧。吻我！只管吻我！_

然后经过了一秒，也许是两秒，又或者是三秒。杰森终于也回给他一个同样的浅吻。可当杰森结束这个吻时，他的左手已经滑进提姆的头发里。于是，他又顺其自然地再次偏过头，碰上他的嘴唇，只是这次，这个吻更加深入。

 

“我只有一个要求，提姆。”

“什么？”

“任务途中不许拍照。”

“没问题。”

“还有，谢谢你没有在其他尴尬时刻拍照，你懂的，比如洗澡。”

“不用谢。况且，我本来也没有那么痴汉。”

“那么，你的作业完成了？”

“根本就没有作业，杰。”

“我想也是。”

 


End file.
